the roast of Goku!
by thefullmetalAlchemistcayla
Summary: pretty much just keeping this on here for old times sake :p  come join the fun!


A.N.- This is my first. Please review :) Enjoy the story.

_THE ROST OF GOKU SON_

Ch.1 Hollywood

Jackson: It is a beutiful day here in hollywood.

Mary: It sure is Jackson. Today in the kodak theater "the rost of Goku son" will be taking place in just a few hours.

Already there is star after star coming out here. It's going to be a great night.

Jackson: I achualy can't wait for it to start. I'v watchd Dragonball Z since I was little and to be here with all the Z fighters is

a great honnor.

Mary: I watched it to when I was little to, it was such a great show, I was so sad when they went off the air. well later on we have Vegita,Chi-Chi and Krillen coming up here to talk with us.

jackson: it will be iteresting to hear what Vegetia has to say. As all of you know he and Goku have had a life long rivily.

Mary: Oh I know, I always wondered why Vegita just had to be better then Goku.

Jackson: Well we'll have to ask him later. Right after this short break.

Ch.2 Comrchials

(we see a girl on the computer. anouther girl walks in.)

Walk-in girl: hey what are you doing?

Computer girl: reading.

walk-in girl: Reading? On the computer?

Computer girl: Yeah, it's called It has every show,cartoon,movie,game and book. And you can read stories with all your faverite charters in it to.

walk-in girl: yeah but there just the shows script,right?

Computer girl: No,there all orangals. you serch for a story in action,adventure,drama,horror,romance the list goes on and you can serch by rating to. they have K thru M. Even wither you want them complete or not.

Walk-in girl: Whoa thats totally cool. Can I try?

Computer girl: Sure.(gets up) Go right ahead.

Walk-in girl: Sweet!

Annoncer: your mind,unleash your imangineation.

Ch.3 Interviews

Jackson: Welcome back, we have with us Krillen,vegita and Chi-Chi. Wecome we'll start with Krillen. so krillen you having a good time here in hollywood?

Krillen: Oh I'm having a great time.

Jackson: family having a good time?

Krillen: Oh yeah. Being with two girls makes for an intresting trip. I swear we have gone to just about every store and shop in hollywood.

Jackson: Thats a cool looking tie, can I see it?

Krillen: (laughs lightly) oh sure. (shows his tie. It says hollywood on it long ways)

Jackson: Very cool. Wish mine were like that mine is very plain. (we see his tie. It's just gray) Well thanks for talking with us, hope you have an even better time in there.

Krillen: Oh I will I have my jokes ready.

Jackson: I'm looking fowerward to them.

Mary: He's such a nice guy.

Jackson: he is. Here' s Vegita. Hello Vegita.

Vegita: Hello.

Jackson: Having a good time so far?

Vegita: Yeah.

Jackson: I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you so bent on being better then Goku?

Vegita: I wanted to prove to him and his friends that since I am from the planet and lived on it all my life it did'nt make me

"soft" but I have grown to accept the fact he is indeed stronger then me and a better person as well. But thats why were all here to make fun of him and honnor him.

Jackson: wow, well thank you for speaking with us.

Vegita: Welcome. Bye. (waves goodbye and leaves)

Mary: What an answear. You know he really is a nice guy when you take the time to talk to him and get to know him.

Jackson: I know when I asked the qustion I was scared that he would like kill me or at least beat me up.

Mary:(laughs lightly) I would be to that did seem like a personal qustion but he answed very calm.

Jackson: Yeah. Oh here's Chi-Chi, hello chi-chi.

Chi-Chi: Hey.

Jackson: Enjoying your stay in hollywood?

Chi-Chi: Oh yeah, the shoping and dining is great.

jackson: oh were'd you go to eat?

Chi-Chi: We went to this one place called "The Crismson Dragon". It's one of those Japanesse steakhouses

were they cook the food right in front of you. I'v lived in Japan all my life but that food was great.

Jacksom: Is Goku enjoying his stay?

Chi-Chi: Oh yes he is. This is the first time Goku's ever really been pamperd, with frre food,drinks,massages,

and spa trips, I have never seen him so relaxed. Just last night they gave him one of those green masks for your face with the

cuecumber. It was so funny seeing him with food on him and him not eating it.

Jackson: Thats good. well thanks for talking with us.

Chi-Chi: Your welcome. Bye. (walks away)

Mary: well thats all of the interviews for right now.

Jackson: (looks at his watch) Looks like it's almost time for it to start. Well were gonna get our seats you stay tuned.

Goddbye for now.

Mary: Bye!

Chapter 4- The Rosting begins!

(we see a large stadge all decked out with a large picture of Goku on the side, a big throne in front of it and seats all around.

We hear an announcer talk)

Annoncer: Ladies and gentalmen, are you ready foan awesome night?! Lets bring out our guests.(they come out to the stadge and sit down as he annoncers them) Starting from shortist to tallest, Krillen. Vegita. Bulma.

Chi-Chi. Goten. Everone welcome to THE 2007 ROAST OF GOKU SON!! And tonights guest of honner please put your hands togather for Goku Son!!!!!! (Goku comes out from behind the stadge, waves to the crowd sits down is his throne) Heres tonights host, Goku's own flesh and blood, Gohan Son.

Gohan: ( walks up to the mic) Hello everyone, how you doing? (the crowrd cheers) Oh what was that I could'nt hear you, can you speak louder?! (the crowd yels louder) Thank you and welcome to the Roast of Goku Son A.K.A. my dad. I have known my father my whole life. He is the most caring,sweetist ,niciest man you could meet. But come to my house some evening and you'll soon find out that when getting "it" on, is very freaky. Do you know what it's like being 5-6 years old hearing your parents get there freak on? I'm five years old walking to the bathroom, I walk past there room all I hear is "Yes! Yes! Yes! Ahhhh!" It's not fun. Our first guest is someone very close to Goku, has a temper and can sometimes be a bitch. I'm gonna get in troubble for this, please welcome Chi-Chi Son,my mom.

(Chi-Chi gets up, hugs Gohan on the way down to the mic.)

Chi-Chi: Hellooooo! Whoo! How are ya?! Tonight we are here to honnor my husband and it is about f!#$ time. He saves the world just about every month and no one even sends a thank you card. Finaly my husband gets the thanks he's been needing for so many years. The only thing I have to say right now is he looks great in his suite and it's also about time he changed he's cloths. The guy has worn the same get up for over 10 years straight. The only other outfit I've seen him in is his birthday suite and that ones not bad either. (walks away, kisses goku an dsits by him. Vegita gets up, walks to the mic.)

Vegita: Hello. I'm not as cheary as the others here and I don't really give a damn. I'm only here cause I have put my pride away for this night to give Goku the gratatude he desurves. I don't have anything funny to say , no jokes. He is a phenomal fighter, I have wanted so bad to beat him but I have learned throu time that it is just not possiable. When fighting he gives what no other fighter can,mercy. He gives them a chance to back down and leave but they all learned the hard way. He is also a great father, I'v seen him playing with his kids when they were little, when training he was tough and when they had breaks he would play as if he were the same age. He is truly a great man. (goes over to Goku, holds out his hand. They shake hands but Goku brings him in a hug. They let go)

Gohan: ( at the mic) thank you vegita that was really beatiful.(Coughs pansy) Oh sorry, don't were that came from. now here he is the man of the hour, the undefeetable,incrediable,phenomal, most bad ass fighter you has a heart of gold and someone you hope never to getin a fight with, please give a big welcome for Goku!!

Goku: (hugs gohan as he is going up to the mic) thank you all, for coming out tonight. this will be a night I shall never forget for years to come. unlees I get altimers then I might. I can make a joke or two to. But really thank you and your welcome from me for saving all your butts. Goodnight!!!

the end!!! Please review and tell me what you think:)


End file.
